


Меч и красная нить

by mzu_2



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод текста The Sword and the Red String by sinuous_curve, разрешение на перевод получено.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меч и красная нить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sword and the Red String](https://archiveofourown.org/works/101577) by [sinuous_curve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve). 



…но не мог он с ней насладиться любовью  
(Гомер, «Одиссея», пер. Жуковского)

 

— Ты знаешь, кто такая Ариадна? – спрашивает она.  
Доминик был над ней, под ней, рядом с ней, внутри нее. Когда он закрывает глаза, Ариадна гадает, видит ли он сейчас ее, или Мол, или, может быть, Артура, или своих детей, или Сайто. Или оловянный волчок, что никак не может остановиться, вечно балансирующий на грани между финалом и вечностью.  
Он ничего не говорит. От Доминика пахнет химикалиями и успокоительными. Когда Ариадна закрывает глаза, она видит белый номер отеля через призму чужих снов и воспоминаний. Поэтому она никогда, никогда не закрывает глаза.  
В самом конце Доминик говорит:  
— Она спасла Тесея в лабиринте.

*

В лабиринте был минотавр.

*

Она читает заголовок в разделе деловых новостей: «Наследник Фишера разделяет Империю».  
Она испытывает экстаз, ее мир взрывается и стремительно и пьяняще становится огромным. Она обводит напечатанные буквы красной ручкой и пишет на тонкой бумаге: «Внедрение возможно». Вырезает статью и убирает в свой кошелек. 

*

Она выходит из аэропорта Лос-Анжелеса в обжигающий солнечный свет. Ариадна запрокидывает голову к бесконечному сине-выбеленному небу и вдыхает густой запах бензина и реальности. В кармане она чувствует под пальцами холодный металл тотема; стоит ей закрыть глаза, и она видит мягкий свет, игральную кость и крутящийся волчок.  
Если она во сне, по крайней мере, это ее сон.  
Она знает, что это Артур положил ей руку на плечо. Она знает, что они возьмут такси на двоих. Она знает, что они отправятся в отель. Она знает, что все это реально.

*

Беда в том, что в своих снах Ариадна видит только сны других людей.

*

Кожа Мол такая нежная, когда Ариадна касается ее ключиц. "Ma chère", - выдыхает Мол, опираясь на подоконник. Окно распахнуто, белый номер отеля разгромлен.   
— По-французски «Мол» - это зло, — говорит Ариадна.   
Они обе обнажены, а первое правило архитекторов во сне – никогда, никогда не воспроизводить во сне реальные места, которые помнишь. Всё это — лишь затем, чтобы заставить поверить, чтобы потерянные кусочки головоломки сложились так, как не должны были бы.   
Считаются ли чужие сны воспоминанием?   
Мол скользит своей ладонью по запястью Ариадны и прижимает ее к себе — грудью, животом, бедрами, голенями. Ариадна прячет лицо в шее Мол, ощущая мягкость ее кожи, и Мол обнимает ее и шепчет.   
Доминик не знает ее такой.

*

В Париже Ариадна понимает то, что знала всегда. Доминик не придет за ней, неважно, сколько она будет ждать.

*

Ее тотем – пешка, выточенная из позолоченного металла. Все так, как учила ее мать, в темной и пыльной студии, уставленной скелетами незаконченных работ, молитвенно вздымавшими руки к небу. Ариадна помнит гулкую тишину и то, как мать наклонялась к ней, и держала ее маленькие руки своими загрубевшими пальцами.   
После душа Ариадна ложится на постель, не одеваясь, и ставит тотем на живот. Долгое время она ненавидела свое имя, то, как неловко спотыкаются на нем люди и какие ассоциации оно пробуждает. Ее тотем покачнулся от ее движения; она выдохнула, и пешка опрокинулась.  
Так, как ей и хотелось. 

*

Ариадна смотрит, как Артур застегивает рубашку, расправляет галстук и приглаживает волосы.  
Однажды Имс или скажет напрямик, или потеряет терпение и просто поцелует его. Ариадна представляет взгляд Артура в тот момент, когда он будет искать в кармане тотем, чтобы убедиться, что все происходит наяву. Она смеется, и смеется, и не объясняет, почему.

*

— Ты можешь приехать и работать на меня, — говорит Сайто. У него рот юноши и глаза старика.  
Ариадна улыбается:  
— Дайте мне месяц.

*

Перелет занимает десять часов. Когда она смотрит в зеркало, она не знает, видит ли себя, или серый костюм, или белое зимнее пальто, и, когда она моргает, она видит в амальгаме все вместе.   
Юсуф говорил ей о спящих, которым он давал свою смесь. Теперь она понимает это желание пересоздавать реальность, которое приходит с знанием того, что ты это можешь. 

*

— Я больше не занимаюсь этим, - говорит Доминик. — Это слишком. Слишком опасно.  
Слово, которого он избегает, просится на язык, но Ариадна молчит. Его дети играют на солнце с их дедушкой, развеваются белокурые волосы, и в воздухе разносится смех. Мол, наконец — кости, и пыль, и память.   
Ариадне снятся чужие сны, она в безопасности в кукольном домике, город выгибается вокруг.  
— Я не работу ищу, — говорит она.

*

Волчок вращается, вращается, вращается – и со стуком падает.

*

Минотавр требовал в жертву семь юношей и семь девушек каждые девять лет. Ариадна дала Тесею инструмент для того, чтобы войти в лабиринт и победить монстра — и сама стала инструментом.   
Но Тесей погиб бы без нее.


End file.
